leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Administrator noticeboard/archive/2011
Hexdrinker Yeah, this comment was made more than one time. It's spam, but I don't think the person meant to. Would be nice if someone can remove the extra ones. Click here. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 09:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) * The spam was deleted by Rapacious. 19:30, 11/21/2011 Admin pls dont banned me i have problem to the lol i cant go in its minus if i go is not update Teemo Page Why is this still allowed to go on? I told some mods in chat about this, but it's still up? It got way out of topic. Please delete this~ Oh and this too, if you can. Brand Thank you! :I try to get around to checking pages and cleaning them up but there are some obvious holes. E.g I'm asleep. Deleted those 2 already Jamesrulez1•Talk• 03:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) * Wow fail, they're both the same pages. I meant to link to this extremely long page with people arguing, but I don't want to go over it. Luckily Rap was on chat and I got him to do it. Thanks for clearing the one in Brand's page, though. You all have been great help. The Nine Tails Fox So, I'm checking out the 9tail fox's page and I found a user that had an offensive comment. I would like it deleted. And you'll probably want to delete the comments after it for it won't make sense after it is gone. xP Thanks a bunch! Fail. I keep forgetting to put the link... Also Brand's pages has this guy placing TOASTY all over. If this is/isn't called spam, it's your call. Brand 1 Brand 2 Brand 3 Ok, i've been meaning to ask for the link. I'll get this done. Rapacious 10:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism A has been creating pages with offensive name in them. I renamed them and erase any offensive name with them. Please do something about him. Done. Rapacious 20:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) talon page spammed Talon the Blade's Shadow's comment section with large pictures Me and DeadlySnowball handled this.Rapacious 23:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism reports Kindly use the old page rather than this one for vandalism reports, since a report there provides more helpful links for an administrator/moderator than a statement on this page does. 14:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) nine tails fox trivia could someone delete the The Nine Tails Fox/SkinsTrivia redirect so Ahri the Nine Tails Fox/SkinsTrivia can be renamed back? thank you Done Rapacious 23:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ezreal Page Not 100% a fit for this page since I'm reporting a comment not an edit, but I couldn't find a more appropriate place to post this; The Ezreal champ page has an extremely racist (and also obscene) comment on it, it needs to be deleted and the user banned. If you look at his history he seems to just go troll a big chunk of champ pages at a time posting useless one sentence "critiques" of them. This Ez comment is clearly permban worthy though Didnt see it maby someone else took care of it but in the future if you could link the comment or contributer who posted the comment it would be a huge help 23:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC)